Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a data processing system, a data processing control apparatus, and a data processing control method.
Related Art
In the recent data processing systems that perform real time image processing, there is an increasing demand for systems capable of processing a large number of calculations in a short period of time. Such systems usually use an accelerator utilizing an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) to distribute software processing. The ASIC, however, is customized for a particular processing and has poor versatility, such that the system may not operate appropriately when a new function is added or process contents are modified.
In views of this, an accelerator utilizing a field programmable gate array (FPGA) that is reprogrammable hardware is used for a data processing system performing various types or processing when a new function is added or process contents are modified.